The Next Generation
by wildflower12
Summary: This is basically a fic about the next generation of the Potter/Weasley clan and Luna's kids the Scamander's. We will follow them through a year at Hogwarts drama relationships heartbreak the whole nine yards. Rated T for possible language.Please review!


**Chapter:1**

**Saying Goodbye at Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

**This is my first Harry Potter fic so brace yourselves!**

"Mum!" James groaned as his mum hugged and kissed him goodbye before he left to get on the scarlet steam engine that would take them to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry but it's your 6th year at Hogwarts and I had to say goodbye to all three of you!" Ginny told her son smiling at him.

"Fine. Now go kiss Al you've had your fun torturing me!" James played around with his mum before kissing her quickly on the cheek and running off to find his friends.

"Ok. Come on Al." Ginny looked at her second oldest who was going into his 5th year at Hogwarts.

Albus just smiled at his mum and hugged her and kissed her before copying James and running off to find his friends.

"He's always much more willing than he should be." commented Ginny's husband Harry who was watching where Albus had run off to.

"Which is good! You should always want to kiss your mother!" Ginny yelled playfully.

Before Harry could come up with a comeback his youngest and only daughter ran up to Ginny kissed her and hugged her before turning to him and doing the same before like her brothers ran off to her friends near the Hogwarts express.

"I can't believe she is already in her 3rd year." Harry mumbled looking at her.

"I know. She's growing up so fast..." Ginny's voice trailed off and Harry realized he had said it loud enough for her to hear.

"Too fast." He said to her.

"We knew she wasn't going to be a sweet little girl forever." Ginny reasoned

"Yeah but I wish it _had _lasted a little longer than it did." He smiled wistfully and his voice sounded wishful almost as if at any moment they could be back to Albus' first day at Hogwarts when she had cried and held her fathers arm because she had wanted to go but he still had a good two years of her being "daddy's little girl".

"So do I" Ginny admitted. "I wish they all had lasted longer than they did." she smiled at her three children scattered across the platform talking to friends,laughing,and looking at their family with looks of pure love and excitement of another year with their family in a school they loved.

* * *

Hey Hugo, are you excited about your third year?" Rose asked her younger brother.

"What do you think? Of course I am!" he exclaimed to his sister smiling when he saw Lily.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" he yelled after properly hugging and kissing his mother.

"Are you gonna run of to Rose?" her mum asked her playfully.

"Yep! Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Rose exclaimed hugging and kissing both her parents before promptly disappearing into the crowd.

"Oi! Harry and Ginny are here too!" Ron exclaimed before pecking Hermione on the cheek and walking over to his best friend.

"Mind if I steal him away?" Ron asked his little sister jokingly

"Oh fine, fine!" Ginny laughed and walked over to Hermione

* * *

Let's go! Come on!" Louis told his sister and parents.

"Louis! You're acing like an over-excited first year!" Dominique yell-laughed at her little brother.

"I've got friends to find and so do you ok? So _come on!_" he grabbed his sister hand and they both hugged and kissed their mum and Dom turned and hugged and kissed her father before turning around to find her friends.

"Bye Dad! Bye Maman!" she yelled to her parents using the french way of saying Mum.

"Bye dear! Remember you have to choose if you're visiting Grandmum Weasley or Grandmere for Christmas and Easter!" Fleur yelled after the retreating figure.

"Ron!" Bill yelled after watching his daughter run off.

"Oi! Hello Bill. Where are your two rascals?" Ron asked his big brother.

"Louis is long gone and you just missed Dominique." he informed his brother.

"What about you two's? Bill asked

"Rose and Hugo left as soon as we got here and James Albus and Lily all left after seeing one another in the crowd." Ron told Bill while Fleur looked for their wives.

"Ginny and Hermione are back there." Ron said politely to his sister-in-law.

"Oh thank you Ron. Good to see you 'Arry." Fleur smiled at them and as always said Harry's name with that French accent of her's.

"Oh Ginny. I best go see her." Bill said and walked off but walked back up about 10 minutes later.

"Ginny...All girls are crazy." He informed them of what they all already knew.

"Well guess we are going to wait for the rest of the Weasley dads to join us and the Weasley wives to join them" Harry gestured to their wives with his thumb and smiled.

"Looks like it." Bill and Ron said in unison.

* * *

"Daaaad!" Molly and Lucy both groaned at their father giving them the annual speech about what to do and what not to do at Hogwarts.

"What?" Percy asked genuinely curious.

"You give us this speech every year." Molly groaned again.

"We could recite it by heart!" Lucy began from where her sister left off.

"So can we go now!" they both said in unison "Please" added Lucy

"Okay girls go on have fun and write us ok?" Audrey came up beside her husband and granted the girls permission to run off after saying "Yes Mum" to her and hugging and kissing them both goodbye.

"Look there are your brothers and HArry go have fun I'm going to go join the wives." Audrey pecked him on the cheek and started off.

He watched her walk away and thought _Merlin, she is way to good for me _before going to join his brothers and Harry.

"Oh look who it is! Where are the girls?" Bill teased his brother a bit before looking around for Molly and Lucy.

"Audrey told them they could go before I was even done talking to them." Percy said

"Good ole' Audrey!" Bill exclaimed laughing along with Harry and Ron and Percy who eventually joined in their laughing.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Roxanne told her twin brother Fred.

"Hello?" She asked when he seemed out of it.

"Frederick!" She yelled in his ear.

"Ow! Oh what?" he asked still sslightly annoyed but not to much. He had a soft spot for his twin almost like how James felt for Lily.

"You haven't even been listening!" Roxy pouted she hated it when he didn't listen to her she felt ignored and it hurt.

"Sorry Roxy. I am just excited we are now 6th years!" Fred told her.

I know and I can't wait to-" She was cut off by her father.

"Ok we're here" George told them

Roxy hadn't even realized her and Fred had gotten their things ready and ran through the portkey to come out into platform 9 3/4.

"Oh wow." Fred said apparently he too hadn't noticed.

"Well. Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Fred yelled and ran off before remembering to come back and give his Mum a kiss.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Roxy hugged and kissed them both and then ran off.

"Bye honey!" Angelina yelled after her daughter's fleeting figure.

"Oh look. There are you brothers I'm going to go and find the wives have fun with your brother hon." Angelina said and kissed her husband before breaking away to find her friends who are also coincedentaly her sister-in-law's.

"Hey boys." George said walking up to his brothers.

"George!" All the other boys said in unison.

"Well another year to look forward to." George said sarcastically. He knew to him and all his brothers that another year means their little girls are growing up. It's not as hard when it's their sons but their girls. Well they are a completely different story.

* * *

"Lorcan! Lysander!" Rolf yelled after his twin sons.

"What?" Lorcan asked

"It's time to go!" Lysander said.

Rolf just gave them a stern look and their mother finally spoke.

"Let them go. Have fun both of you." Luna said with a happy voice but nher twins sensed the hurt in her voice and realized what they had forgotten.

Bye Mum. We love you." Lorcan and Lysander said in unison while Lorcan kissed one cheek and Lysander kissed the other and then they both gave her a hug and ran off yelling "Bye Dad!" over their shoulders.

"I'm going to go find the girls." Luna kissed Rolf and went off to talk to her old friends.

Rolf then walked over and was greeted by the Weasley's and Harry.

* * *

All of the Potters, Weasleys, and the Scamanders hung their heads out the window with everyone else and yelled last minute goodbyes and waves to their parents who were looking sad and proud to see their children being whisked away by the old scarlet steam engine they had rode in to Hogwarts years ago.

* * *

**Ok well this is my first HP fic so please no flame but help me with whatever I might have messed up on. I wanted to get all the goodbyes outta the way in this chapter and their actual talking on the train in the next chapter and then there first day back at Hogwarts in the third chapter so please review! Thanks!**

**~wildflower~**


End file.
